


Lightening V.S Webs

by GeekyHero



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Drabbles [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Battle, Demigods, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Percy Jackson is a Little Shit, Percy is a Dork, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Percy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spiderling, Tickle Fights, Ticklish Peter Parker, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Peter just has a tiny battle with ThailaPercy gives him loves afterwards!





	Lightening V.S Webs

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short--  
> but I hope this is okay!!  
> A little sorry gift for being inactive for so long~

Percy didn’t like this, no he _despised_ this. He stayed close to Peter’s side as they walked to the middle of the camp where Thalia and Peter were going to have a face off. It was just for fun because Thalia wanted to test out Peter’s powers, she was also teasing him about Tony Stark. Which would leave his lover a stuttering blushing mess.

“Are you sure this is such a great idea?” Percy asked lowly as his arm slipped over Peter’s shoulders. He kissed the top of the messy curls.

“Perce, if something happens we have a Will.” Peter joked with a silly grin. “Also I have a fast healing factor, plus Thaila said she wouldn’t go to hard on me an fully use her entranced immortal powers. She will only use them if I tell her too.”

The waterbender sighed, it’s not like he doesn’t trust Thaila but this is still his boyfriend she is dueling. It’s totally not like she is battling the love of his life. Nosing the top of Peter’s head.

“Well, look at that pouty face.” Jason joked, joining the walk with the both of them. Piper and Annabeth following closely. Peter giggled quietly.

“He’s not very fond of this idea.” Peter said, with small smirk. “He’s so over protective.”

“Oh, he was the very same on quests.” Annabeth smirked with the spider, glaring playfully at the demigod. Percy stuck his tongue out at her. “He’s so loyal to everyone, that is his biggest weak point.”

“It’s mine too.” Peter interjected, with lopsided smile. “I always put everyone’s safety above my own.”

“It’s a good thing and a bad thing to have.” Piper hummed, lacing her fingers with Annabeth. The blonde blushed a small bit.

“I hope you all know I’m still here.” Percy whined with a huff, sticking his face into Peter’s hair.

“Stop being a big baby.” Peter laughed, bringing up his hand to kiss the back of it. “I promise you will be fine.”

“Oh, Peter,” Annabeth shyly looked away, the daughter of Athena looked embarrassed. “If I leave randomly, it’s not against you or Thaila. It’s just your _Spider_ -Man.” she hinted at the spider part really hard. “I will try and stay as much as I can but if your webs came anywhere near I will have to leave.”

“You are completely fine, Annie. I promise.” Peter knocked shoulders with her. “Now cheer up and watch me win this thing.”

* * *

When getting there, Thalia was already there with a couple of the Hunters by her side. Thaila saw them and she smiled reassuringly, but there was that glint in her eye that was mischievous.

Before Peter went up there, Percy turned him around and cupped his face. Giving him a full on public kiss in front of everyone, when pulling away Percy couldn’t help but smirk at the dark red cheeks.

“You got this, spider-boy.” Percy mumbled, pecking his nose before letting him go.

Chiron was there, he talked to Thaila and Peter quietly, most likely stating the rules. Backing away with a great smile on his face. “Let the battle commence!”

With that Peter and Thalia shook hands.

They circled each other for the longest time until there was noise of a stick breaking in the distance, that distracted Peter. He turned his head to look but that gave away a easy opening. Thaila shot an arrow, a arrow with a fake head. It would be soft as a pillow if it hit Peter.

From his spidey senses alarming him, Percy assumed, he jumped up high to avoid the shot. Multiple others were being shot out, Peter shot out his hand. A web flung out and stuck to a nearby tree. The campers shouted in shock, before cheering.

From there on out it was pretty tense, everyone was sitting on edge as the battle commenced. Pretty much it was going to be tie, that was until Peter shot a web at Thalia’s mouth. Zipping it shut. Swinging behind her and webbing her legs.

With that Peter won.

* * *

There was a big lunch after that, the Hunters had to leave and get back to Artemis. Which Peter excitedly to Thaila to tell Artemis he said hello. Thaila only nodded in reply, kind of pissed off that she lost to Percy’s boyfriend, but Percy knows that Thaila loves Peter and now will secretly protect him with everything she has.

When Percy and Peter were finally alone, they were walking along the beach sand that. Peter held Percy’s hand, his smile was so wide and contagious Percy couldn’t help but smile back.

“You were awesome when you went against pinecone face.” Percy’s joking smile slipped upon his face when Peter glared at him scoldingly. “Hey, don’t look at me like that! It’s me and Thalia’s tradition for the nicknames.”

Peter only rolled his eyes affectionately, stepping closer to Percy. Trying to get more warmth from the boy, which Percy gladly wrapped his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders. Kissing the top of the brown curls, his sea blue eyes glowed as an idea popped into mind.

“I want to show you something,” The demigod whispered against the spiderling’s head. His hand squeezing Peter’s side. Letting go of his lover for a moment as he walked over to the edge of the water.

Exhaling slowly, Percy pushed his hand out the water making a path immediately. Looking back at Peter his sea-green eyes shining powerfully as he smiled, nodding his head forward. Peter didn’t hesitate and walked quickly next to Percy, grabbing onto his free arm.

With that, Percy closed his fist and water came crashing down on the both of them pulling them in. When Peter opened his eyes he gasped out softly in shock at the sight in front of him.

Completely dry, sitting between Percy’s legs as the demigod’s arms were wrapped around Peter’s wasit protectively. Hearing the deep chuckle that came from above, Peter felt heat rushing to his cheeks. The both of them were in a air bubble under the water. There was amazing different colors of fish and sea plants.

“P-Perce this is amazing.” Peter spoke so softly, Percy thought his heart was going to burst from how adorable his lover was being. Nuzzling his nose in the back of Peter’s neck, humming lowly. “I never knew you could something like this.”

“I didn’t either until last week when I slipped into my high school’s pool. No one was around and I somehow managed to make a bubble underwater.” Kissing behind Peter’s ear, smirking when he felt Peter shiver under his hands.

“I’ve always wanted to see more of what you could do.” Peter whispered in awe as a fish swam by before snorting loudly as the fish said, ‘My Lord’ towards Percy to only swim away quickly.

“Oh my gods, I’ve told them all not to call me that!” The demigod huffed angrily to only glare at the snickering and snorting boy in his arms. “Oh you think that’s funny don’t you?”

Percy dug his fingers into Peter’s sides getting high squeal in response. The spider tried to get away to only be stuck in Percy’s strong arms. The demigod’s skillful fingers pinched and probed at the brunette’s side. Only getting snorts and squeals in response.

“Pehahrhahcy!” Peter squealed as he gripped one of the tan hands to only clamp his arm down at fingers dug into his armpit. His face was pink as more laughs spilled from his lips.

“Not so funny anymore, is it?” Percy teased, kissing behind the spider’s ear again. Easing off on the tickles to only roll Peter over and hover over the smaller boy. Smiling at the pink face, finding the still giggling boy the most cutest thing in the world.

Capturing Peter into a kiss, laughing in the middle of it. Peter was laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, it's on my profile uwu!


End file.
